A subscriber identity/identification module, which is commonly referred to as a SIM card, is a removable electronic component that stores information that identifies an authorized user of an electronic device (e.g., computer, mobile phone, etc.). Methods exist for identifying when an unauthorized user attempts to use someone else's electronic device using the unauthorized user's SIM card. For example, if a an electronic device associated to an original SIM card is stolen and a different SIM card is inserted into the device and the device is activated then information from the different SIM card would be sent to the company that associates the device to the original SIM card. However, there is a need to detect misuse of a valid SIM card with an electronic device for which the SIM card was intended to be used. The present invention is such a device and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,369,851, entitled “COMMUNICATIONS NETWORK CAPABLE OF DETERMINING SIM CARD CHANGES IN ELECTRONIC DEVICES,” discloses a device for detecting and acting on a change in information stored on a SIM card (i.e., determine updates to firmware, software, configuration necessitated by the change in the SIM card and selectively communicates it to the electronic device). U.S. Pat. No. 7,369,851 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,689,251, entitled “APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR CONTROLLING USE OF A SIM CARD OF A MOBILE TERMINAL,” discloses a device for and method of that employs fraud technology to compare data related to the SIM card received from a network to information read from the SIM card in a terminal as part of a terminal initialization process and generating a signal to either enable or disable a SIM card function. U.S. Pat. No. 7,689,251 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,747,997, entitled “FIRMWARE UPDATE IN ELECTRONIC DEVICES EMPLOYING SIM CARD FOR SAVING METADATA INFORMATION,” discloses a device for and method of saving metadata related to firmware/software updates in a SIM card. U.S. Pat. No. 7,747,997 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,840,234, entitled “METHOD AND MOBILE COMMUNICATION DEVICE CAPABLE OF RESUMING OPERATING FUNCTION OF TEMPORARILY DISABLED SIM CARD,” discloses a method of resuming operation of a temporarily disabled SIM card. U.S. Pat. No. 7,840,234 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.